DragonSlayer
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: Living in the magical country of Tourmalina isn't too hard, just learn some magic(or not) and use it to get by. Tourmalina is as normal as it could be, with powerful, destructive mages causing trouble and havoc. When a newcomer shows up with no recollection of their past, what kind of trouble follows, and who exactly is this person? Fax and other parings.
1. Injured

**Summary:** Living in the magical country of Tourmalina isn't too hard, just learn some magic(or not) and use it to get by. Tourmalina is as normal as it could be, with powerful destructive mages causing trouble and havoc. When a newcomer shows up with no recollection of their past, what kind of trouble follows, and who exactly is this person? Fax and other parings.

* * *

I panted as I ran through the massive forest. I just knew someone was chasing me.

_Crunch. Crunch._There. There is my proof that someone was chasing me, the leaves and twigs were crunching and snapping as they ran. After me. Not good.

Coming to a small clearing, I spun, trying to decide which way to go. I turned right, and ran. I didn't stop till I burst out into the forest and into a town or village. I crashed into some people before stopping at the wall of a tall building. Turning around, I was relieved to see that the person who was chasing me didn't follow me into the light, in public.

Then, without warning, I collapsed.

* * *

The country of Tourmalina is a magical and unique country. Magic is everywhere, and used for many things, like chores, building and especially entertaining.

But soon, some people started using magic to attack others.

Some stood up and protected the innocents and started taking down dark mages.

Those who stood up for justice and those who wreaked havoc and caused chaos created "houses" **(A/N: Think of the houses not as physical houses, but like the houses in Harry Potter. Like the Gryffindor house, the Slytherin house, etc.)**. Justice houses and evil houses, to be exact. Houses are groups of mages who use their magic to either protect or attack. Mages in those houses specialize in those two tasks, normally.

As more people join the house, they create teams with other mages in that house. There are different kinds of magic, like card magic, transformation magic, or song magic. Those are only some.

Each house has their own mark. Almost like a small picture. Each mage that enters the house chooses a color and where they want the mark to be. On their hand, their leg or anywhere they choose.

At the head of the house is the housemaster. They make sure that the members try to stay out of trouble. The people in charge of the different houses are the council members. They watch and monitor each of the house's actions.

If one house does something very bad or damaging, they have a meeting, and if all the council members agree, they may force the house to break apart or disband.

That is the basic jist of things in Tourmalina.

* * *

My eyes shot open once I felt a near presence come closer and closer.

A boy. He was around 10 years old with bright blue eyes and blond hair. His hand was stretched towards me, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open.

His hand retracted and he shifted his weight. "Are you okay?"

I eyed him, and all he did was smile. "Yeah." I managed to croak.

"Are you sure?" His eyes showed doubt, as they roamed over my arms and legs.

"Yep."

Frowning, he played with something in his hand. "Here, have this." He stuck his hand out and dropped something in my hands then ran away.

An apple. That's what he gave me. An apple. Deciding not to waste perfectly good food, I ate it, ignoring the slight pain of my body.

That's when I blacked out again.

* * *

When I woke again, it was raining, to my dismay. So much for camping out here.

I tried to stand and walk, but one of my ankles gave out and I fell back against the wall and down to the ground. It was probably just sprained or something.

Risking a look at one of my arms, I spotted a deep gash going down from my shoulder to my elbow. I examined my limbs more, discovering more injuries, some looking deep. There were deep gashes and scratches, purple and green bruises and blood was being washed from my body because of the rain. My wrist too, was probably sprained. My injuries stung, water pounding on them.

Suddenly, the pain shot through out my body. The scratches, the bruises, my ankle. All the pain that I hadn't felt earlier smashed into me like a brick wall.

Once most of it passed, mostly with me gritting my teeth, I felt really dizzy. Feeling my head, I felt an injury in my forehead, it was still bleeding, the color staining my fingers.

I looked up to the sky, wondering where the heck I was. The dizziness started to overcome me, and the last thing I saw were two boys running toward me.  
Honestly, blacking out was getting annoying.

* * *

The boy who had just given the girl an apple ran back towards the house that he belonged to. Yes, he was a mage. As he ran, he thought of the girl who had multiple severe injuries.

Soon, he came up to the huge mansion where the rest of the mages who weren't on jobs were. When he burst through the doors, he desperately started looking for his twin sister and his best friend.

The boy searched for them, running into rooms and asking if people had seen them.

Though his sister couldn't be found, he had managed to find his best friend.

"Iggy!" the boy yelled at the bomb expert. "I just ran into a girl. She looked like she was hurt really bad.

Iggy gave him a sideways glance, "Why should I care?"

"She looks like she would bleed to death"

"Okay, so she's hurt, what do you want me to do?"

"Come and help me bring her in!" The boy lashed out at Iggy.

He just scoffed. "Go do it yourself, Gaz."

The boy glared. "She uses magic, I can feel it. I didn't see her use it though."

Iggy stayed silent, as if he was expecting more from the younger boy.

"There wasn't a mark. She's not part of a house." Silence. "She was sleeping outside, she didn't look like she had a home. No home means no parents."

"No parents? You didn't see her go anywhere?"

The boy looked pleadingly into his eyes. "She didn't go anywhere. She doesn't have a home, she looks like she's lost a lot of blood, and its about to rain! Please bring her in and try to heal her."

"Alright." Iggy stood. "But go get your jacket, it's gonna rain."

Minutes later, they were running side by side in the heavy rain and to the girl.

When Iggy saw her condition, he was taken aback. It was worse than he had thought. Scrapes, gashes and bruises decorated her body, which was turning a paste white. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was tangled and was dirtied with blood, grime, dirt and leaves with branches sticking out. Blood seeped from a wound on her forehead, her breath ragged. The girl's wrist and ankle were also bent in unnatural angles. Though in a bad condition, her beauty was still shown through the mess.

She must have been in so much pain.

"See?" the boy whispered.

"Thanks for telling me, Gazzy. If certain people had seen this girl.."

Gazzy nodded. Since Iggy was the bigger and stronger boy, he was the one who picked her up, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Her head rolled to the side, resting on Iggy's chest.

They start walking back and during that time, Iggy examined her and wondered, '_What could a pretty girl like this do to get punished so severely?'_

When they entered the mansion, all noise stopped and heads turned to stare and look at the girl. Whispering started and the two could only catch parts of the conversations as they passed by.

"Who is she?"  
"What happened?"  
"Poor girl, she-"  
"-the hell'd she go through?"

Gazzy and Iggy both wondered what had happened to her, and who she was. She hadn't made a sound the whole trip.

They met up with the housemaster at the top of the steps, and he accompanied them to the health room. Iggy set her down on a cot and made sure to check her breathing.

"I'll have someone change her clothes in a couple of minutes. Iggy, you can start to heal whatever you can, then let her rest, alright?" The master brushed her hair away from her face. "She's young too." He then turned and left, having some work to do. Being the housemaster of this house was particularly hard; they were so destructive and caused trouble almost everywhere they went.

But even though he had left her in that room, he still thought about the strange feeling he got from her. He got the impression that she used magic. The kind of magic, he didn't know. But it definitely was a stranger kind, one that hasn't been used in a long, long time.

* * *

I woke and rubbed my eyes. Noticing I was indoors instead of outdoors, I sat up quickly.

My clothes were changed from the ripped ones to a white shirt and a white pair of shorts. I flipped the snow-white sheets so that I could see my legs. I was stunned to see that my injuries were gone. White bandages were wrapped around my left ankle and heel and more white bandages were wrapped around my right shin, left arm and my right wrist. When I reached up for my forehead, I confirmed that there were bandages wrapped around there too.

I heard a snore, and turning my head, I saw a strawberry blond haired guy sitting in a chair sleeping. On the floor was a blond boy who was also sleeping. He was the boy who gave me that apple earlier.

Slowly, I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor and stood up, ignoring the intense pain that shot up through my ankle. I started walking to the exit, hoping both wouldn't wake up and see me trying to sneak out of God-knows-where.

One of then stirred, and I froze. Once I was satisfied, I started walking toward the exit again.

I got out into the hallway and at one end I heard tons of people talking. At the other end there was some noise, but it wasn't as loud as the other, so naturally, I chose that end.

My bare feet barely made any noise as I crept along. I turned a corner, then heard yelling coming from the other way.

"She's gone! Ig, What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Do _you _know where she went?"

"No.. I was sleeping! Maybe the housemaster took her.."

"Then lets go find him!"

They were probably talking about me; I _did _leave without telling.

Their footsteps grew closer and closer, until they crashed into me, throwing me against the wall.

"Hey, here she is." the tall one said.

"You still have to heal some wounds, right?"

"Right." he answered the short one. "Hey, come on, we gotta get back to the health room."

They tried to lead me away, but I stood my ground. "Who are you?"

The two exchanged glances and then turned their gazes to me.

Apple boy spoke first. "I'm Gazzy. That's Iggy."

"Oh, so I'm a _that_?" Iggy's pale blue eyes narrowed at Gazzy.

The two glared at each other, then looked at me.

"Okay, so you know who we are. now, who are you?"

I racked my brain, looking for an answer. Nothing came up. Did I have amnesia or long-term memory loss, or something? "I don't know who I am."

Gazzy wrinkled his nose. "You don't know?"

I shook my head. "I don't know my name."

Iggy's eyebrows were raised, and he said, "Okay, then. We'll deal with this later, right now lets get you all healed."

I nodded and followed. What? I didn't know anyone here. Plus, they seemed nice.

Iggy healed my arm, my head and my leg with magic. He had tried to fix my wrist and my ankle completely, but since he they were broken, all he could do was heal part of it and make the pain go down a little. He made me keep the bandages on there, then asked me a bunch of questions.

Turns out I can remember everything else except for who I am, and my past. I did manage to guess my age, though. I was around 16.

"So.. Where am I?" I asked after Iggy finished with the questions.

"You're in the Night Star house."

A house as in.. mages and magic? "You mean.." I trailed off.

"Yeah. Mages and magic. All of us here use magic."

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second fic that I posted up on here.. You should check out my other one too, the one called "Which Prince?" And I know some of this is almost like Fairy Tail, but I only used it like a base, I won't use their actual ideas, so its not a crossover..  
**

**So yeah.. Awwkkwaardd.. Yeah, for you all expecting me to update that story, I'm sooooo sorry! Like really. I have a orchestra concert in about a week, and I have so many essays to write! On top of that, my teachers give my piles of homework on the weekends, and I have a class on Sunday! So, yeah.. sorry.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Phoenix: Hey, did ya forget about me?**

**Me: No, you idiot.. You talk to me every day. So guys, this is the girl in my head, her name is Phoenix, and sometimes she's super annoying..**

**Phoenix: *Scoffs* look who's talking.**

**Me: Shut up. Now R&R!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try and update!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meetings

Magic.. I was in a mansion full of Night Star house members..

"Why did you take me in? Did you want me to owe you something?"

Iggy slowly stood and just shook his head. "Why don't you meet the house?"

My eyes bugged. "N-" I didn't get to finish my sentence; someone opened the door.

"Gazzy? There you are!" A girl ran and crashed into him.

"Oh, hey Ange." He picked her up and swung her around. The tiny girl giggled and when Gazzy stopped, her eyes fixed on me.

"Hmmm.." She thought before speaking. "Who is that? I haven't seen her around.. Is she new?"

I waved a little. "Hi."

She looked to Gazzy. "Uh, yeah, she's new. This is Angel, my little sister." She beamed, blue eyes filling with happiness and blond curls framing her face perfectly.

"Hi!" She bounced up and down while saying, "What's your name?"

Iggy cut in. "She doesn't know. We need your help, Ange. Can you get into her mind and look for her name?"

My mouth dropped open. "She can do that?"

The little girl nodded. "Yeah!" She sat and concentrated on my forehead.

The experience itself was creepy. I felt her presence enter my mind, and it was absolutely awkward.

A few seconds later, the faraway look in her eyes disappeared, and she turned to me.

"Max." was all she said.

Gazzy broke the silence. "Her name is.. Max?"

"Isn't it a little too boyish?" Iggy piped up.

The tiny girl twisted her lips to form a frown. "Well, she has lost her memory, and thats all I could gather." Her head turned to look at me. "You have some really heavy locks on your memories. Heavier than anyone else's.." She thought a moment. "Something bad must have happened. For your memories to be locked up like that.. What you experienced must have been very bad.."

Gazzy and Iggy watched me with concerned eyes.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, I said, "So... What's gonna happen to me?"

Iggy seemed surprised, started talking. "Well, nothing really. We could take care of you and treat your wounds. But if you use magic, you can actually join our house, and even get the symbol. " He lifted up the left sleeve of his shirt and showed me his sky blue Night Star symbol.

There was a crescent moon, and the opening was facing the right. In the opening, though, was an eight-pointed star, every other point bigger and longer. Two points opposite of eachother touched the ends of the moon, creating the symbol of the Night Star house.

Gazzy and Angel stood next to each other and held out their hands, the backs of their hands facing out. Gazzy held out his left hand while his sister held out her right, both showing me their aqua colored marks.

"So you guys won't do anything bad to me..?" I asked cautiously.

Gazzy shook his head. "Of course not. Why would we?"

"Good point..."

"Do you have a home?" I told him no. "Then either you can stay with me, Nudge and Ella, or Fang."

I looked at him with bewilderment. "Excuse me, but who..?"

Gazzy and Angels eyes meet, and they grab my hands, pulling me up off the cot. "It's time to meet our team!" they say, and I get the feeling that I should be prepared, because I'm gonna meet some more strange people.

* * *

The two pull me through a couple of hallways, then to a huge room where a bunch of people were, all either talking, eating, drinking, or making ruckus. Iggy trails behind me, and smiles or waves to people who acknowledge him.

They pull me to the end of a bar, where two girls are drinking soda and talking animatedly.

"Girls, hey! Look here!" Iggy speaks up.

The two turn, and I see their faces. The first girl had long brown hair and bangs that she swept aside to keep from poking her brown eyes. The second girl had dark brown hair and she too had brown eyes, her skin a mocha color.

"Nudge, Ella, this is Max." Iggy introduces. "Max, this is Nudge", he girl with mocha colored skin waves. "And this is Ella." The other girl smiles at the sound of her name.

"Oh-em-geee! Look at this girl! She is absolutely gorgeous! I mean, look at her hair! Is that natural? It looks natural! Say, did you dye it? Oh, yeah! I'm Nudge, like Iggy said! Do you want to know about me-mmmmph mph mnnmpphh!" Nudge ranted, and I stepped back, overwhelmed that she had said all that in a single breath.

"Sorry about her." Ella had clapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. "But she talks a lot, and she is like, really energetic!" she took her hand off of Nudge's mouth.

"Hey.. you're that girl Iggy and Gazzy brought in earlier.." Nudge put her finger on her chin. "What exactly happened? You looked pretty beat up." her other hand poked the white cloth on my left arm and then the ones on my forehead.

"I have no idea.." The two looked at me strangely, then at Angel for answers.

Angel sighed, then started explaining. "She has amnesia. She can't remember anything." The two girls nodded their heads vigorously.

"Hey, you guys know where Fang went?" Iggy searched around. "He's always missing.."

Ella shrugged. "I haven't seen him since this morning..." She stomped her foot. "I hate when he does that!"

"Uhhh.." I shifted my weight.

"Oh! Fang is my brother. He usually goes missing.." Ella said.

"Alright then. Max and I will try to find him! Now, Angel, Gazzy, you guys stay here." Iggy took my wrist and started to drag me away. "C'mon then!"

Nudge and Ella waved, then turned to the smaller kids, talking to them.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

Iggy didn't look back, but he still answered. "To the hallway.. It's dark there so Fang might be there..."

What? What kind of person lurks around in the dark?

He lead me into a hallway and he then stopped, turning to the shadows. "Fang, I know you're here. Come out."

"You're talking to nothing." I said bluntly.

He laughed. "Ha! Right. Fang's around here. He just wants to make me seem like i'm looney."

"Sure he is.." I played along. "I'm gonna go back now.." I spun around and started to move. Closing my eyes for a bit, I thought for a moment, Iggy threatening the hallway. I thought about how I got here and the strange people i've met. Surely there can't be anyone stranger. I opened my eyes again, not knowing what was coming next.

And boy, it was freaky.

Okay, so I opened my eyes and saw nothing wrong with the hallway in front of me so I kept walking. But then darkness and shadows seemed to move and gather before me. It rose up like smoke, creating something like a pillar, then it totally vanished, leaving a dark looking person in his late teens. His arms were crossed and he was staring at me, creeping me out.

Surprisingly, when he appeared, nothing made a sound except for Iggy, whose back was turned to me in order to threaten a dark corner.

I stared at the guy before me then started taking a couple of steps backward. "I-Iggy.." I stammered. He didn't seem to hear me though. "Iggy." I said a bit louder, but he still didn't acknowledge me. "Iggy!" I reached his side and pointed at the man clad in black. "Is that who you're looking for?"

"Huh?" He finally turned around and saw who I was pointing at. "Oh! There you are!" I stared at Iggy. "Max, this is Fang. Fang Black."

**Ahahahaha! Sorry it's been taking so long to update! Well.. Its just really hard to keep up with school and my practices and my violin stuffs and well.. writing. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**R&R!**


	3. Rooming

**Ughhhhhhh... School exams suck. We sit in a room for almost 3 hours, without being able to make a sound or get out of our seats, even if we are finished with the section of the test we were supposed to do... Awww, it sucks... (T.T) And next week, we still have exams, and then the week after, I have an orchestra assessment... My fingers might as well be bleeding with the amount of practice I've been cramming in.. And, one of my assistant teachers is leaving at the end of the week, so our class has to come up with a gift.. Ugghh.. And even though we have all our tests and stuff, i still have an essay due.. **  
**Now, without further ado, heres the next chapter! Cuz I know you would love to know what happens next!**  
**I don't own the characters, I am not close to as old as James Patterson.. I still have my whole life ahead of me..**

**BTW, Italics means that they are remembering the past, the word is emphasized, or its the persons thoughts...**

* * *

"This is Fang?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes.." Iggy stepped towards Fang, whose eyes were still glued on me.

What the heck was up with this guy? First he shows up out of nowhere, then he starts staring at me?

"So.. Fang, this is Max.." Iggy scratched the back of his neck. "Umm.. okay... so.. Fang, Max has amnesia and she doesn't know where she came from."

Fang nodded. He didn't speak.

"Okay.. Ya know Fang, if you don't talk, you're just making it more awkward..." Iggy said, trying to break the barrier keeping us quiet.

I turned away from the teen, and to Iggy. "Can we go back? My ankle's starting to hurt again.."

He nodded, and started leading me back to the room I woke up in. Fang stayed back, his head turned slightly, so that he could watch me out of the corner of his eye.

...This guy.. Is creepy...

* * *

"So you're telling me that it started hurting again?"

I nodded as Iggy took the gauze off of my ankle. It revealed my ankle to be greenish and purplish, like a bruise.

"Oh.. So it doesn't last as long for you.. Thats strange.." He sat back in his chair, still holding my leg up, as he thought. He sighed, sat up again, and made the pain fade from my ankle. He started to wrap it up again, and the door was kicked open.

"IGGY!" It was those two girls earlier, with Gazzy and Angel trailing behind them.

Ella ran up to Iggy. "Hey, where's Max staying? Who's she staying with?"

Iggy just kept wrapping my ankle up.

Nudge came running next. "IGGY! THE WOMAN JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" She grasped his shoulder. "Answer it."

Iggy visibly gulped. "She isn't staying anywhere.."

Ella grinned, and clapped her hands. "Then she'll stay with us!"  
Iggy shook his head. "She can't, you already have Nudge and Angel staying over." He finished wrapping my ankle.

Ella's smile faltered. "The whos she staying with?"

"Well, Gazzy's staying at my place.. And, well, the only other option is-"

Nudge interrupted him. "NO! She can't stay with him!"

Iggy sighed. "Well he-"

"She can't stay with Fang! I mean, look at him! What if she wants to talk and stuff, but Fang is all quiet! You know him! He rarely talks! So what if she wants to ask something? He won't answer-"

Iggy's hand covered Nudge's mouth. "Relax. Either she stays with him or the housemaster will choose. It's not like Fang would do something to her."

This time Ella started a rant. "Thats another reason why Max shouldn't stay with her! He might rape her! RAPE! He might RAPE MAX! He may try somthing too and-"

Iggy stopped Ella. "Fang won't try something. We all know him well enough, right? It's not in his nature to take advantage of an innocent girl."

I turned to look at Gazzy and Angel, they sighed, then walked out of the room, probably to do something else.

Iggy tried to confirm that Fang wouldn't do anything to me, without Fang there himself. Deciding on leaving the three to figure out where I would be staying, I silently stood and made my way to the door.

And that creepy guy popped up in another one of the most unexpected places ever.

When I pulled the door open, a shadow appeared on the wall, and once again, the shadows from all over the room gathered in a pillar and then vanished, leaving the dark teen leaning against the doorframe, blocking my way.

I stepped back abruptly, then looked over my shoulder at Iggy and the two girls. I shot him a look saying, '_Please let me leave, I don't want to be here while they fight over me.'_

His obsidian eyes bore into mine, then flicked to the three by the cot. "Guys, she can choose where she wants to stay, whether its with you two, Iggy, or me. But its more likely that the housemaster will assign her a place to live." Ella and Nudge turned to Fang. "And I, personally, wouldn't try to hit on her." The boy smirked, and then it disappeared.

Ella, Iggy and Nudge stared at him. And so did I.

Sure, I didn't know what I looked like, but it was still an insult, even if I didn't care. So, I did what my body told me to. I stepped forward and hit his arm.

"Shes got quite an arm too."

Nudge and Ella exchanged glances, then grinned. "Night and day!" They clapped.

"What?" Iggy asked.

Good thing I wasn't the only one who didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, we all know how Fang is. Dark, mysterious, and silent.", Nudge started.

"But, because Max arrived here all covered in blood and scars, we considered her to be a fighter, and considering that right now she is out of her respective element, and doesn't know where she is really, we thought she would open up later, once she got used to her surroundings." Ella stated.

"And that makes her feisty, outgoing and kind." Nudge put her hand out to gesture to me and Fang. "And look at their clothes."

"Black, the color of the night, and it also symbolizes evil."

"Then there's Max, who is wearing the complete opposite, all white, symbolizing purity and innocence. Her hair also looks like rays of sunlight shining down, compared to Fang's dark hair, which looks void of color, like at midnight."

I saw Iggy sigh. "So then from there, its night and day.. But Fang's not exactly evil.. And Max, since we haven't been around her too much, she might not even be innocent, for all we know."

Nudge pouted. "But look at them! Complete opposites! Like night and day!"

I swung around to face the doorway, and started walking, only to be stopped by Fang, who was still leaning against the door frame.

I gave him a look, and he moved aside, and I stepped out into the hallway and started walking.  
"And where would you be going?" Fang followed behind me.

I shrugged.

Iggy, Ella and Nudge stepped out into the hallway too, they told Fang that they were on their way to see the housemaster about where I'll be staying. Fang was told to stay with me, and make sure that I don't go missing or get in trouble with the other Night Star members.

I started to walk the other way, and just walked around randomly. Fang, who was supposed to be watching me, dissolved into the shadows, leaving me alone.

But, based on his shown abilities, he was probably still around.

"Max!"

I turned, and saw Ella speeding towards me. She crashed into me, and sent us both flying to the ground.

"Ooff!" She now sat in front of me. "The housemaster wants to see you!"

Rubbing my backside because of the impact, I gave her a questioning look.

"It's just about where you're staying for now.. And if you may join the house! So, come on!" Ella stood, pulling me up with her. "Hey.. Wasn't Fang supposed to be with you?"

I shrugged, she smiled and then she pulled me up some stairs, then into a room.

Iggy stood by a desk, and Ella on the other side. They both looked at me, and so did the housemaster.

* * *

I sat back on the cot in the health room while I waited for Iggy to come back with food. I was starving.

"So, Max, how about going for some clothes later?"  
"Yeah! We can get you shirts and blouses and skirts and dresses!"  
"We should get her a purse!"  
"Ohh! And one of those cool pairs of shorts!"

At this point, I had blocked them out, since I didn't really have a feel for fashion. These two definitely did, though.

The housemaster had liked the idea of me staying with this team. '_Maybe your memories will slowly come back while you are with this group. These kids are... definitely unique.' _was what he had said.

"Max, I got food for you." Iggy stood before me with a tray filled with different food and drinks. "Eat up!" He set the tray beside me, and I immediately dug in, grabbing a sandwich and eating it.

'_Right now I don't have a problem if you stay with either of the three, but if you want, I could arrange for you to have a temporary place to stay on your own.' _

I had thought before answering him. I had shook my head as a response.

I took a fry in my fingers, then ate it.

After he heard me, the housemaster nodded. '_Alright then, I will let you choose. But, just know that staying with Ella, Nudge and Angel means that you will be buried up to your ears in fashion things, staying with Iggy and Gazzy means pranks and explosives will follow you everywhere. And, lastly, my guess for staying with Fang probably means that it will be quiet, and not much will happen.'_

It was almost night, I had to choose soon, but I didn't really have too many choices. However, I was leaning towards Fang's place, even though he creeped me out. Fashion wasn't really my element from what my mind told me, and pranks? Well, pranks sounded fine, but explosives? Nah, I wouldn't want to take the chance of being blown up in my sleep.

"Max? Hey, anyone in there?" Iggy waved a fry in front of my eyes, then stuffed it in his mouth, my gaze flicking to him. "Oh, well, hello again. You spaced out for quite a while."

I gave him a sideways glance then took a drink of some juice. Shaking my head, I ate again.

"So, have you decided where to stay?" I guess he was trying to make a conversation while Ella and Nudge talked.

I shrugged. "Not yet.."

He bobbed his head up and down. "You know, you're really quiet. Do you think you were this quiet before you lost your memories?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, after all, I can't exactly remember.." I chewed, than swallowed. "I might have not been like this at all.."

Iggy chuckled. "Well, sooner or later I'll get you to open up to me."

Thats it. I've decided where I'm staying. I mean, this boy has been nice to me ever since I woke up. So, I'm staying with Iggy and Gazzy for now on.

"Iggy," I caught his full attention, he put half a sandwich down and looked at me. "I've made my decision."

"Who, out of the three groups will you grant the blessing of your presence?"

"I'll stay with you and Gazzy."

For a second he stared at me, then his expression brightened up and shone a lot like the sun. "Me and Gazzy? Yes! I thought you would either go for Ella and Nudge or Fang!"

I shook my head. "The fashion obsession and the shadow freak? Ehhh.."

He smiled. "Be careful of what you say about Fang, though. Its like hes everywhere.."

Shrugging, I looked at a fry. "Its not like he is everywhere. Plus, I doubt he would even try to hurt me."

"But he is!" Iggy protested. "He is whenever I say something about him!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shadows move again, this time, they grouped behind an oblivious Iggy.

"Iggy.." I was going to warn him.

His pale blue eyes fixed on me, Fang standing behind him. The shadow magic user slowly put his hand out and placed it heavily on Iggy's shoulder.

I could see the fright clearly drawn on his face; his eyes widened, and he straightened up.

"Ahhhhhhh! What is that? Get it off of meeee!" He desperately tried to brush Fang's hand off, but then, when he failed, he stood from the cot and started screaming and running around. This caught the attention of Nudge and Ella, and they stared.

"Pffffffftttt.." Ella tried to hold in her laughter.

"OH MY GIZZLES!"

What? Did he just say..

Nudge covered her mouth. "Gizzles..."

Even Fang was watching Iggy panic in amusement.

"WAS THAT A SPIDER?" I guess his gaze fell on Fang, cause he started screaming somewhere else. "OH MY GIZZLES! FANG? WHEN DID HE GET HERE?" Iggy skidded to a stop beside me and pointed at me. "SEE? HE IS EVERYWHERE!"

I smiled, trying not to laugh, Ella and Nudge started to giggle.

"HE HEARS EEEEVEEEERRRRRRRYTHIIIIIIIII IIIIINGG!"

* * *

**Ahh, so now that chapter is finished.. So how was it? Sorry if its crappy, Im like super tired, cause I stayed up watching Sherlock last night... SHERLOCK IS AWESOME! **

**Well, R&R!**


	4. Explosions

**Hey guys! So, i just finished all my assessments! Yes! So yeah.. I'm free from stupid tests! Well, for now.. SINCE ITS SPRING BREEEAAAKKKK! YAHOO! **

**Alright, so I guess this would be a faster update, but it still took so long... Sorry.. And in this chapter here, you get to see some.. Lets just say **_**interesting**_ **things...**

**And time for the disclaimer! All together now, 1 and 2 and 3...** _**DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss is NOT James Patterson, and never will be a man as old as him because she is a middle school girl, and therefore, does NOT own any of the Maximum Ride characters!**_

**Now, to the story everyone has been waiting for!**

* * *

"Heres the red one."

"Thanks. Pliers?"

"Got it."

"The black one."

"Here."

"Got the timer?"

"Yep."

"Put it here."

"Okay."

"Sandwich."

"What?"

"I said 'sandwich'."

"I'm not feeding you your sandwich! Eat it your self!"

...So this is what one night at the Iggy and Gazzy apartment is like..

Iggy sighed. "Pleeaaaseee?"

"No!" Gazzy yelled. "I'm not feeding a g_rown man_ his sandwich!"

Uh.. Wait. Did he just say 'grown man'? What? Iggy a grown man? ... What a sight that would be.. I mean, after the Fang-spider incident earlier, I wouldn't think he was a grown man, but more like a teen..

I peeked my head out of the room Iggy gave me. Technically it was his, since the apartment had two bedrooms, but he said he'd take the couch, so his room was mine for now. "Iggy," I called down the small hallway to whatever room they were in, "Exactly how old are you?"

His head popped out from a corner and he stared back at me. "Eighteen, why?"

Eighteen... Eighteen.. Eighteen. What?

"You're eighteen?"

I heard Gazzy yell out to me. "Unbelievable, right? You would think that he was twelve.."

Iggy protested with a smack to Gazzy's back. "I am not twelve! I am very mature for my age!"

"Yeah, if you were five.."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Quiet, Gazzy. You're not any better, anyway!"

"And how old is Gazzy..?" I asked.

"I'm eleven!" Gazzy's head appeared beside Iggy's. "Why are you interested in ages all of the sudden?"

"Uhh.." I thought. "I want to know how old the people around me are..?" I covered up quickly.

Iggy examined me, then smiled, standing and walking to me. "Well, if you wanted to know, Nudge and Ella are fifteen and Angel is ten.. Oh! And Fang is eighteen like me."

I nodded. "Oh, okay.."

"So, changing the subject!" Iggy now stood before me, outside the doorway of the room. "Max, why are you staying in your room and not coming out?"

"I don't wanna be blown up." I said bluntly.

He laughed. "Blown up? Come on, that's what you're afraid of?"

"I want to live my life as long as I can, thank you." I gave him a pointed look.

Iggy took my arm that didn't have gauze on it and pulled me out of the room. "Come on! It won't explode.. I can't guarantee it though.."

I sighed when he pulled me down to sit next to him and Gazzy around the explosive device they had been working on.

"Iggy, I think its done." Gazzy fiddled with the wires.

He grinned. "Alright, this gonna be fun.."

I got a bad feeling. I mean, you would when it involves a bomb. "What's going to happen?"

Gazzy pointed at the bomb. "We are gonna blow this thing up in the Night Star house!" The ten year old grinned evilly. "That place is gonna stink.."

"So its a stink bomb..?"

Iggy stood up boldly and put his hand on his hip, the other pointing at me. "Precisely, my young grasshopper!" What? "It is the stink bomb we are gonna use to make the whole house smell!" He pulled out some gas masks for all three of us. "And we are going to watch the whole house suffer!"

"Uh.." I fiddled with the oversized shirt Iggy had given my to wear, along with a pair of his jogging pants that were huge and baggy on me. "Won't they be mad?"

The younger blonde laughed. "Of course! They always get mad at us!"

"_Always_?"

"Yep!" he answered. "We do things like this a lot.. And each time, they almost killed us!" Gazzy said that with a smile, and it kind of freaked me out. Why the heck would he say that so carefreely?

"Hey, Max," Iggy bit into his sandwich Gazzy refused to feed him and he talked with his mouth full. "Are you hungry? Cause I am.."

"Ya know, that reminds me of earlier's incident.." Gazzy snickered. "Gizzles.."

"Shut up!"

* * *

I laid in Iggy's bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_What was my life like? Who did I know? Did I have any siblings? Could I use magic like the others?_

Questions like these popped in my head, and I truly wondered how my life had been before my memory was lost. Maybe I was rich. Or poor. I might have had the perfect life..

_BOOM!_

I sat up, startled, and looked around.

_BOOM!_

There was a bit of laughter, and then loud sighs.

... What..?

I got out of bed, and left my room, trying to find the source of what sounded like explosions.

"Oh, Max, you're still awake?"

I didn't answer, and I was frozen, after seeing what a mess they made in Gazzy's bedroom. Instead of the creamy white walls, they were black with soot and burns. Some things were even burned, like the edge of the blanket sitting on the bed.

"Iggy.. Gazzy.. Did a bomb just go off..?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

Iggy grinned, not even caring that his face was blackened, along with his hair. "Yep."

Gazzy waved his hand in the air, making some of the smoke drift around. "It was a smaller one, so nothing happened." He explained. "Though it looks like it caused _some_ damage."

"Good thing it wasn't the smoke bomb we were gonna use." The older boy ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, Max, that reminds me. Did you want to get rid of the gauze all over you? Cause I think by now, the major part of the injuries are gone, and I can heal the minor parts."

"...Alright."

* * *

"MAAAXXX! WAAAAAKEEEE UUPPP!"

These boys can't be quiet. For real.

"MAAAAXXX! WE NEED TO GET TO THE NIGHT STAR HOUSE!"

...Ugh... Can't a girl sleep?

"MAX! FANG AND ELLA AND NUDGE AND MAYBE EVEN ANGEL WILL KILL US IF WE ARE LATE!"

Someone started shaking my side.

"Angel will make us do something.. embarrassing.. I know it!"

I opened my eyes a bit, and sat up, gazing at the two wizards. "Get out."

Iggy looked at me, eyes filled with confusion. "Max..?"

"I'm not changing my clothes in front of an 'adult' and a kid.."

Relief washed over the 'adult' and the kid. "Oh! Okay.." The strawberry blonde blushed, and I knew exactly what he was thinking of.

With a glare, I lunged forward and smacked his arm, pulling him out of a perverted fantasy.

"What? I'm a teenage boy!"

Gazzy and I snickered. "You just admitted that you're not a adult! Mr. Gizzles!"

"Gazzy!" Iggy then proceeded to chase the younger boy out into the hallway, and then probably into the other rooms.

I then changed into the outfit I had found myself in when I woke up yesterday, consisting of a pair of white shorts and a white shirt. I left the clothes Iggy lended me on the bed, and slipped on some extra slippers Ella had let me borrow.

Then, I stepped out of the room.

* * *

You see, in the country of Tourmalina, there are magic houses, which several mages join. And in each house, there is bound to be a team.

Now, with the magic people have, those people decide on whether or not they will fight for justice, or wreak havoc upon the land and people. With these problems, people have even teamed up to create groups of bandits, stealing things from innocents, and maybe even killing if necessary.

From these problems come jobs and missions.

The hiring party creates a flyer, which would catch the attention of a mage, and with a summary of the task, and the reward, the mage would decide if they would take it or not.

The mage would then report to the headmaster, or the second-in-charge and show the job flyer to them, and once either of the two grants permission and contacts the hiring party, the mage may go.

After they finish the job, they will report to the hiring party once again, claim their reward, then go back home.

The job doesn't need to be about capturing thieves, or bandits, they can me even more minor things, or very major things. Jobs can be just having to help out at a theater, or at a cafe. Others can be long missions, probably to rid a village of monsters, or take something back from a powerful, rogue mage.

There are many types of other jobs, even exotic and bizarre ones.

* * *

"Ah, good! You three are here!"

"Gazzy!" Angel ran up to her brother, and hugged him tightly.

"So," Ella started, "How was one night in the pyromaniac's household?"

"Uh.." What was the word to describe it?

Nudge smiled sympathetically. "Explosive? Bizarre? Yep. I know. It's really weird, 'cause once I stayed with them before Fang and Ella joined our team, and there was bombs going off in the middle of the night, and they were constantly making bombs, and they were always doing something, and they were planning things like pranks and-"

"Thank you, Fang!" Iggy thanked him for putting a stop to Nudge's rant.

Angel stopped speaking to Gazzy. "So, have we picked a job yet?"

Fang nodded, and held up a paper, showing a description of a job, and a small photo, and at the bottom, the reward.

Iggy took it, and started reading. "Oh, sorry Max. I forgot to tell you! We were supposed to go on a job today so we can pay for our food and rent and stuff." He apologized. "I mean, you could come with us if you want, but.."

The housemaster approached us. "I would not recommend for Max to go on a job with your team just yet." All the eyes of the team, including mine, watched him. "She has no recollection of her past, and therefore, if she did use magic before, she has forgotten, and she can't defend herself for now. While you six are on the job, Max should stay here and help out for the time being. Until she learns magic and has learned enough skills and spells to attack and defend, she won't be going on any jobs or missions for the time being." The man patted my head.

Angel smiled. "Okay! Max, make sure you learn magic so you can come with us, okay?"

"Alright."

Gazzy broke the silence. "We should get going now. If we do, we could catch the bandits before dinner!"

"Lets go then." Fang spoke, after staying silent.

Nudge had a broad smile on her face. "Yes! Lets go! And when we get back, Max, Ella, Angel and I will take you on a shopping spree!"

Oh no..

Iggy sighed. "I'll try to keep you from going, Max.."

Ella and Nudge turned on him, talking simultaneously. "Now you will not!"

The housemaster chuckled. "Off you go, you little brats."

The team bid their goodbyes, then set off to complete their job.

"Now," The housemaster turned to me. "Lets get you a temporary job here."

* * *

**So this was kind of a filler chapter, so its probably not like the first couple of chapters! I'm sorry! And I'm trying to write this while my mom is trying to get me to do stuff, so it might just suck... **

**So... Its the awkward moment where the author doesn't know what to say to the readers...**

**MOUSTACHE!**

**okay.. so.. lets just... i dunno.. Oh, well.**

**Read and Review!**

**R&R!**


	5. Fights

**YO! It's me, Abyss, again! So I know I just updated recently, but I just felt like updating again before my spring break ends.. And guess what? Well, I spent a total of one night and an hour today working on this! Wow, it's probably the shortest time Ive worked on a chapter... Well, I hope you like it! So, here's the chapter!**

**Oh.. And I can't forget the disclaimer! I, DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss, do not own Maximum Ride! I only own the plot, and the other characters I make!**

* * *

"Nudge, you go catch the ones over there. Ella, down there. Gazzy and Angel, to the right. And Iggy, to my left." The oldest person of the team directed, pointing several ways. "I can handle them here."

The rest nodded, and went whichever way they were ordered to go.

"Ahh, you think you can take us all on your own, boy?" One bandit taunted.

The remaining team member made no move, and he just stood there, watching the group of bandits as they surrounded him.

The bandit grinned, then charged towards him, with a sword made of ice manifesting itself into his hands. He ran up to the mage, and swung the sword at the Night Star mage. When his sword met the mage's body and sliced it, the body dissolved into shadows and then disappeared, leaving that bandit confused.

"A-A-A FAKE?" The group started to look around and search for the real Night Star mage among them.

Fang, for that was the name of the last member of the team, stood behind the group, silently taking a couple of bandits at a time, and shoving them into a shadow-made net hung in the tree. Each time he caught one, he put some shadow tape over their mouths to keep them from yelling.

"H-hey! Where'd you all go?" The bandit that had taunted Fang spun around, seeing that all his comrades had disappeared.

Fang stepped out into the clearing, and smirked at the lone man. "Ice magic, huh?"

He turned and faced the shadow magic user, putting his hands out, and icing the ground at Fang's feet. "Oh, ho, ho, so you intend on fighting me alone, do ya, kid?"

"For your information," Fang started, as he disappeared into the ground as a shadow, then rose up in another place, "I am not a kid. Technically, you would consider me an adult."

"Right. Whatever lets you sleep at night, kid." The man sung, then gasped, when he had found where Fang was again, and saw that Fang had lunged directly at him, with a small frown on his face.

The man let out a muffled scream, as he was beaten by the mage.

"GAAAHH!"

* * *

_How many of them are there in total? Jeez, there must be a lot.. _A tall strawberry blond thought to himself as he put a hand up to his mouth and yawned. _I bet they're not even strong.. _He examined the circle they had made around him, each person with a scowl. _They lack courage. _He had seen through their outside shell, and saw what they felt.

This other member of the Night Star house could do this with most people, he could see through whatever façade a person had set up on the outside, and without explanation, he could see their real feelings and emotions. It did come in handy many times, but that's a story for another time.

The boy sighed. "Are you not going to make _any_ move?"

A couple of bandits looked to each other nervously. The mage caught parts of what they whispered to one another.

"Can we win?"

"Against a mage from an official house?"

"Aw, we should consider ourselves dead!"

"No way!"

"Get your hopes up! We can-"

"What? Against him?"

The strawberry blonde laughed lightly, crossing his arms. "Come on," The bandits froze at the sound of his voice. "Give me your best shot."

"We outnumber him!"

"Maybe we do have a chance!"

"Sssshhhh!"

Alright, then. Looks like I'll be the first one to make a move. Iggy, the mage of an official house, raised his hand to the air, and made it start raining, since he was a water magic user.

The men surrounding him looked baffled, then directed their attention to him.

"Is that all he can do?"

"I bet it is."

Iggy looked at the group dully. "Don't underestimate me." With a wave of his hand, the water stopped falling, and putting his hand into a fist, it gathered into a sphere beside him.

"AATTACKKK!"

All at once, the bandits came running at him, and all Iggy had done was bring his fist down from above his head to around his stomach quickly, taking his hand out of his fist in the process, and making it flat as the motion of his arm stopped rigidly, and abruptly. The floating ball of water did the almost the exact same thing as the motions of his hand, it plummeted to the ground, making huge waves splash around him, washing the bandits away from him.

Iggy grinned, and looked to the fallen bandits. "Is that all you can do? I mean, that's nothing."

One picked his head up and growled; as if saying, _Not at all, buddy._

"Then, come at me."

The man picked up his sword, then stood, pointing it at Iggy. He then proceeded to attack him, but with Iggy's quick reactions, he dodged all of them while shoving his hands in his pockets. To an outsider, who wasn't in the fight, they would have thought of Iggy as a body of water, his moves were smooth, and he didn't stop moving, much like how a river wouldn't just stop mid-flow.

Deciding to end the tedious fight, even though Iggy was having a bit of fun, he decided to end it. With one last dodge, just missing the blade by a bit, he gathered the water again, and once again, made a water sphere. Instead of making it fall to the ground, he made the sphere swallow the man completely.

The man, startled, was stopped mid-attack, so his sword was high in the air. Because of the water swallowing him, he dropped his sword, and it barely missed cutting the water mage. Instead it had cut the left sleeve of his shirt.

All the bandits on the ground stared at the mark Iggy proudly had on his left shoulder, and then they knew just who exactly they were dealing with.

A crescent moon stared back at them, with the opening facing the right. In the opening, was an eight-pointed star, every other point bigger and longer than the shorter ones surrounding it. Two points opposite of each other touched the ends of the moon, creating the symbol of the Night Star house.

Iggy wore an amused expression on his face, as he made the ball of water expand and grow, the prisoner trying to swim out, but with no avail, since from the inside, the curved walls seemed like iron. Iggy let a smirk find it's way onto his face. "Now, it's time for your time in the spotlight!"

* * *

Ella held out a card she had taken from her card pouch attached to her belt. On the card was a picture of an explosion.

A bandit that had been in the group facing her took one look at the card. "Card magic..?"

"Precisely!" A flick of her wrist sent the card flying towards them, and right before it had hit the nearest bandit, the card itself exploded, sending many people scattering. "Ready to give up now?"

"We won't be beaten by a girl!" One roared.

The brunette shrugged. "Suit yourself, then." She pulled out four more cards, each with the picture of an explosion on them, once again. She threw them at the band of bandits, and some managed to barely escape the awful pain of being thrown back in the explosion.

The few that had not been injured too seriously from the cards, or hadn't been knocked out, glowered at her.

Fortunately, for their side, each of the surviving men each used magic. But, fortunately, for Ella, she could get some practice in.

One man summoned a sword, another had his hands clenched with wind swirling around them, and one other summoned a gun, with more bandits getting ready to battle the girl.

"Aw, all of you guys versus one girl?" Ella fake pouted, the one she often used on people, especially her brother, Fang, when she wanted something. "That's not fair, is it?"

The men paid absolutely no attention to her words at all, and they all charged towards her, all at the same time, each wielding whatever kind of material they needed to make their magic work.

In one fluid motion, Ella pulled her chosen cards out, and flung it at each person, each card disabling a bandit in one way or another.

One was suddenly engulfed in flames, though, it wouldn't leave any permanent damage, only cause pain, since the job was to _capture_ them, not _kill_ the bandits. Another was trapped in a clear glass column, and a man was knocked out with sleeping gas. Though, there were more ways of capturing and disabling them, not only those ways.

Sighing, she chose a card from her deck, this time with a picture of a single cube, and she threw it up in the air above their heads. With a flash of bright lights, all the bandits disappeared, and in her hand was a cube, probably only as big as a rubix cube.

A laugh escaped her lips, and the girl with long brown hair, almost going down to her waist, lifted the cube to eye-level, and peeked in the transparent cube. Inside were all the bandits, though, instead of their usual size, they had been downsized to fit inside the cube.

Ella shook the cube gently, making a couple of them yell in surprise and grasp for something to steady themselves with.

"Well, not acting so big now, are you?"

* * *

The dark-skinned girl sighed, then looked around at the faces of the bandits. "All this just for rent money.. Oh well.." She muttered to herself.

"HEY! Who are you?" A person from the crowd of people she was supposed to capture yelled at her.

"I'm a mage." She answered simply, then continued on. "You know, being a mage is fun, especially if you hang out with my team! I mean, Ella loves, and I mean _loves_ a lot of the things I do, and that's good 'cause I have someone I can relate to, and Angel is all innocent and stuff, like a real angel, and Gazzy and Iggy! Those two are pyromaniacs even though one uses water magic. It's like contradicting itself, right? Well, those two love bombs, and Fang is like all silent and stuff, Its like he isn't there most of the time when- Eep!" She was interrupted by a bullet just missing her by an inch. "Oh, that's just mean! Now you're gonna get it!"

Part of the group was still in shock, due to the girl's excessive amount of words on a topic they hadn't even suggested. The remaining people started attacking her all out.

The spell caster dodged many attacks, also casting spells to make some people constantly miss their target, fall asleep, or get rid of their magic power. Only a few were left, and they stood in front of her, panting and out of breath.

"You guys are tired? Well, how are you tired? Are you all not in shape or something? I'm not tired because I'm actually in shape, unlike you! So I can go on forever, while you all just-" She covered her mouth with her own hand. "I ranted again! I really need to get that under control.." She reached for her wand and pointed it at them.

After a simple wave of her wand, they stiffened, and became paralyzed. Just in case, she paralyzed all the others, then thought about how to get this group of bandits she was sent to capture back to the meeting place.

"I GOT IT!" She muttered a simple command, then gathered all of the bandits together and lifted her wand, and with that, lifting the pile of bandits into the air, too.

"Time to go back!"

* * *

Two young blondes faced the men they were supposed to capture.

"Kids?"

"Who in their right minds would send kids?"

The tiny girl looked up to her brother, who was on her right, and in turn, he looked at her. Both wore a smile, then the girl put up her right hand with the back of her hand facing the men, the boy doing the same thing as his sister, only with his left hand.

"Night Star?"

"No.."

"NIght Star members?"  
"Those two?"

The two siblings smiled, while having a silent conversation with her brother in her head, thanks to one of the kinds of magic she used.

_Use the gorilla one, Gazzy,_ She thought to him. _You can just grab them and wait for me to finish my half._

_Right. Use your wood doll. Use it to make it swallow them up and put them in the trunk. _Gazzy,

the older blonde suggested to his younger sister. _Good luck, Angel._

Good luck to you too, Gazzy.

With that, the two turned so their backs were against each other, and with their similar aqua blue eyes, they glared at the people in front of them.

With Gazzy's transformation magic, he could turn into any animal or monster he comes in contact with, and that monster becomes stored in his memory for use later.

Gazzy, using his transformation magic, turned into the the massive gorilla Angel had mentioned, and some bandits cowered in fear. He then lumbered to the group, a few screaming, and a few getting ready to attack when the eleven year old boy got close enough. A couple shot at him, and a couple more started to charge toward him, swinging their swords.

Of course, because they were supposed to capture them, he swiped his his hand through the crowd, putting most in his huge grasp. He swiped again with his other hand, this time catching the other people in his hand. They struggled, trying to make him let go, but to no avail. Instead, he grinned cheekily at them.

Angel was smiling and giggling, watching her huge tree doll take some bandits in the branches it used for hands, then shoving them in it's mouth, where the people would be dropped into the hollow trunk of the tree. They fought back, and one, deciding to be different from the rest, turned and attacked the girl himself.

Doll magic is the use of usually inanimate things, and having control of them, sometimes giving them human traits. Sometimes, on occasion, she could take control of a person, but that would be hard with Doll magic, so she spent the time learning a different kind of magic.

A slight snicker came out of her, and that made the man attack with even more force.

A good thing was that the wood doll was done with all the man's friends, and Angel made it creep up behind the stubborn man, grab him in the doll's branches, then swallow him up.

"Done!" She called to her brother.

The gorilla smiled. "Let's go back then."

* * *

"Done, everyone?" Iggy asked everybody arriving.

They all nodded, then showed their proof of work.

Fang looked over to Angel. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She turned to the tree she kept the prisoners in, and made it expand, then gestured for everyone to place their share of bandits inside. When that was done, Nudge cheered.

"Yes! Now I won't be homeless!"

Ella grinned. "Well, now we won't! Geez, our landlady is strict on rent.."

Fang shook his head. "Lets go and get our reward, then."

The other five agreed, and they were off, back to their employer, talking and joking along on the way.

"By the way, Mr. Gizzles-"

"You too, Ella?!"

"It's catchy!"

* * *

I looked around, then sighed.

"One beer, please?"

I nodded, and went off to get his requested drink.

Yep. That's what I am. A temporary bartender. In a magic house.

That's what the housemaster assigned me as. A temporary bartender. Well, at least until I could learn magic and start going on missions and jobs.

"Here you are." I set the glass in front of the guy.

The guy smiled. "Thank you, miss. Now, I haven't seen you around before, what's-"

That's when I turned around and left him so I could go to the other side of the bar.

This job is very... unique.

Let's just say, I can't wait till I actually learn magic, and maybe even join this house so I could make a living.

"One soda please."

"Coming right up."

Thank God I didn't need to wear a uniform.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Man, I spent a lot of time on the various fight scenes! I hope you like them! And well, this chapter's mostly about the team Max knows. So, yep. It was focusing more on who used which kind of magic, and stuff. **

**Alright! Abyss is out! PEACE!**

**R&R!**


End file.
